the not-so-damn ferris wheel
by Come-At-Me-Bro321
Summary: After Blaine left, Kurt couldn't sleep. And raising 2 kids alone could get pretty stressful sometimes. How long until Christmas again?


The nights were probably the hardest. Falling asleep without him there was almost impossible at that point. Waking up might have been even worse. If it wasn't for the fact of taking care of Elizabeth and James, I might have completely broken down a long time ago. Of course, I had Rachel and Finn and the rest of the old Glee club to help out when they could.

James still didn't understand where his daddy was. I told them that Daddy was away being a superhero, and saving lots and lots of people. Elizabeth had figured it out, being 10 and smart for her age.

Today was the day I was supposed to take the kids to an amusement park.

I groaned as I sat up in bed. I had to sit and wait a while, while the room stopped spinning. I got and took a quick shower and got dressed before heading down to make breakfast.

James is just now old enough to dress himself, and it's nice not having to fight him into a shirt anymore. Elizabeth came skipping down the stairs with her hair in pigtails.

"Well, hello gorgeous," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Morning Papa!" She practically _bounced_ to her seat.

"Are you excited about going to ride the roller coasters today?" I asked as I began making the scrambled eggs.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't wait!... I just wish Dad was here to go with us..." I froze.

After a few seconds I turned around with a sad smile. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

After James came down (with his shirt on backwards of course) and we had all eaten breakfast, I went upstairs and packed a small bag. It had some sunscreen, hats, water, and money. As I slowly placed the items in the bag, I let my mind wander. Gay marriage had just been legalized where we lived. Blaine and I had always said that, when we could, we would get married at home. We didn't have rings, and neither of us had proposed; it was just understood. We had kids and lived together; we weren't just dating.

James' voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Papa, are you ready yet?" The small 7 year old was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry buddy. I didn't realize I was taking so long." I swung the backpack over my shoulder and grabbed his little hand.

It took an hour and a half to reach the amusement park. The first thing I saw was the huge ferris wheel sticking up to the sky.

"Alright guys," I helped James out of his booster seat, and we started walking towards the park.

When we walked inside, the first thing in there was that ferris wheel. The first thing I noticed about that damn ride wasn't the large group of men and women around the base, or the extremely large sign posted in the middle, it was the hair. The head of curly, black hair that was usually coated in a thick layer of hair gel. The hair of the person I was in love with.

My hand slipped out of Elizabeth's and found my mouth. Then I saw the sign. The sign read, "My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'm auditioning for the role of Kurt Hummel's husband." I let out a choked sob as I reread the the words on the large poster board. I really thought it was one of the dreams I had when I was actually able to fall asleep. But then I heard it; Elizabeth's small voice.

"Daddy?... Daddy!" she called.

I saw a flash of the smile that's been haunting my dreams. Slowly, the ferris wheel began to turn, and a man in an army uniform stepped off. That's when the first tear ran down my face.

I felt James pull his hand out of mine. He sprinted towards his father.

"Daddy!" he screamed, and hugged his father as Elizabeth ran and joined in. I couldn't move. This wasn't really happening. He had said that he wouldn't be back until Christmas.

"Blaine?" It came out small and weak, but he still heard it. He looked up at me in the middle of saying "hello" to Elizabeth.

He smiled.

God, I missed that smile.

"Hey, Kurt." It sounded like he was scared.

I pulled my hand away from my face, a smile creeping onto my lips as he stood up from talking to James.

That's when I ran. I ran right into his arms. I buried my face into where Blaine's neck met his shoulder.

"You had to even ask?" I asked. I felt him smile into my hair.

"You always were 'Mr. Romance', Kurt. I just couldn't resist." We both started laughing.

"I love you," I said gently, "And of course I'll marry you."

"Good. I love you too."


End file.
